The Good, The Bad, and the Weasley
by weasleygirl98
Summary: Dee has been best friends with the Weasley twins since second year, but when feelings change, drama starts to fly...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Evangeline Elisa Deagan. Or Dee for short.

I know what your thinking, _Evangeline? What kind of girl with the name Evangeline hangs out with Fred and George Weasley? _

But, ever since they hexed the dumb kid who threw a dung bomb at me during a choir concert in second year, we've been glued at the hips. Fred and George are my, and even I can admit this, better half. I opened up to them, when usually I stay content with isolation from, well, people in general. But now my relationship is all mucked up between the three of us.

It _**really **_took a turn for the worst on the Friday before a Hogsmeade trip.

"Hey, Evangeline!" I knew who that was. Just about the only person who called me by my first name.

"What do you want Angelina?" I asked, not stopping when she caught up with me. I knew Angelina. I _loathed _her. Entirely.

"Just, stay away from Fred, okay. He has no interest in you. So stop being so desperate." She stood confidently, a look of triumph growing on her face.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did she really just say that? I heard her turn on her heels but if she thought I was going to take this quietly, she had another thing coming.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice dripping with attitude.

"You heard me. Stop throwing yourself at him, he doesn't want you. You guys are just _friends_." She dragged out the word friends, as if I should be jealous that was all I had. "It's a bit funny to see you try so hard, actually." Angelina was amused at her own comment.

"Alright missy, listen closely, cause I'm not repeating myself." My voice was dripping with its usual sarcasm. "I don't give a flying rats ass what you think about me, but don't you dare bring my friendship with Fred into this." I leaned in, gritting my teeth.

She chuckled. "Well, when you have some psychotic girl trying to get with your boyfriend, I think I can bring anything I want into this conversation." She stood up tall, spreading her feet apart. It didn't matter though. I was still a good 2 inches taller.

"Oh really? Well, I'll try to 'contain' myself." I said turning away. "Have a fun time whoring around." I gave her a two-finger salute and headed down the hall.

"How dare you!" She screeched. I heard footsteps and then she grabbed my shoulder, turned me around and slapped me across the face. Hard. Rage welled up inside me. I had been through enough fights to know I'd be sporting a swollen lip tomorrow.

She looked up at me, looking smug and then turned away.

And at that point, I did what any level headed, self-respecting witch would.

I walked right up to her and punched her in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so, lets start from the beginning.

In second year, I joined the choir. I hadn't really known Fred and George very well, and I made sure to stay off their radar. I didn't want any attention.

But, during a concert at the start of the year ceremony, some kid (still unknown to me) threw a dun bomb. Directly at me. Of course, I freaked and ran out. Fred and George took immediate action and hexed the poor kid to oblivion.

So, we had been best friends ever since. Now we're in our fifth year at Hogwarts.

I climbed into the thestral-pulled carriage, George after me, then Fred and then Lee. I waved at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna. Luna was two years younger than us, but she was still one of my best friends, sure she was odd, but that's why I loved her.

We arrived, and I took my usual seat between Fred and George. I leaned back against George, watching the sorting. It seemed to drag on even more this year.

"Hey, don't you have a choir thing soon?" Fred whispered.

"Nah, not this year." I whispered back. Choir was the only time I willingly stood in front of more than 6 people at a time. My people skills needed work, as George constantly reminded me. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood and made his usuall speech. I sat quietly, listening intently. Dumbledore was one of the few teachers that I actually listened to. We ate, and then headed to the common room.

I plopped down on the couch, laying my feet across Fred's lap and successfully taking up more space then I needed.

"So Dee, what class do we have first tomorrow?" Fred asked me. Dee, that was my name to basically everyone except the teachers, and those few students who's job it was to annoy the crap out of me.

"Umm…Transfiguration I think," I voiced; looking at the time table McGonagall gave us.

"Darn. I'm awful at that." George complained, Fred agreed, looking frustrated.

"How could you guys possibly be bad at that? I tutored you _all_ last year!" I questioned. They just gave me mischievous grins. I laughed.

"Alright, well, I'm headed to bed." I stated, just noticing how empty the common room was.

"No, stay, just a little bit longer!" They pleaded.

"Do you guys want me to be awake when we go to class?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fine." They said in unison. I chuckled.

"But you always sleep in anyway!" George argued. He has a point. I did have a bit of a habit of sleeping through my alarm, and its not like the girls in my dorm would want to wake me. We didn't exactly get along.

"I'll get up on time tomorrow!" I said heading toward the stairs.

"Okay, but if you don't come down b breakfast, were coming to get you!" Fred called after me.

"There wont be any need to!" I was halfway up the stairs when I heard Fred and George make a bet.

Its good to be back.

**Next Morning:**

Okay, so I slept through my alarm clock _again._ And I'm pretty sure I would have slept all day, had Fred and George not come bursting into my room.

"Good morning sunshine!" Fred sang, as he yanked open the curtains, letting a flood of light come in.

"Close. The. Curtains." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Nope. Its time for class Dee!" George yelled before Fred pulled the covers off and threw me over his shoulder.

"Now make yourself decent and meet us in the Great Hall!" He shouted, throwing me in the bathroom.

"Gits!" I yelled after them, I heard them laughing.

I sighed. And started to get ready. I pulled on my black pleated skirt that reached my mid-thigh, a grey sweater and pulled me robes over. Once I was 'decent', I headed down stairs. It didn't take long for me to spot the two tall flaming red heads among the sea of students. I sat myself between them and started eating.

"Sleeping Beauty arises!" Fred joked, ruffling my hair.

"Oh, shut it!" I said, smacking his hand away.

Classes were as boring as ever. And when I returned to the common room, I was immediately tackled and dragged into the corner.

"Bloody hell George!" I commented when I realized who it was. He grinned evilly at me.

"Dee, we just finished planting about 30 dung bombs outside the Slytherine common room!" He rambled on, excitedly.

"George! It's the first day back and you already found a way to get you two detention for a week." I said, laughing and shaking my head. "Why was I not included in this?" I questioned. I usually helped, but if I wasn't there was always a reason.

"You were with Looney!" He accused.

"George! Don't call her that!" I hit his arm as we made our way back to our usual spot.

"Hey, where's Fred?" I asked George while taking out me homework.

"Well, we ran into Filch on our way up, so we split up. He's probably on his way back now."

As if on cue, Fred came scrambling through the portrait hole, panting, hands on his knees and laughing hysterically.

"Fred! What did you do?" Asked while he made his way to the couch.

"Filch…chased me…all the…way to….the Astronomy tower!" He managed in between laughs.

"All the way?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I had to hide in the kitchens and wait for him to leave." He explained.

We sat there talking and joking for a few more hours, until I decided I should go to bed.

"You need me to wake you up again?" Fred asked me.

"Ha-ha. No, I'm going to get up _on my own_ thank you." I declared, trying to convince myself more than them.

"Right. See ya in the morning Dee." George agreed sarcastically.

I knew they were probably right.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I couldn't have been more wrong.

Fred came barging in to my room on Tuesday.

"Wakey-wakey!" He shouted as he opened the curtains and pulled off my covers.

I sat up and turned my head toward him, my face an obvious look of annoyance. I only saw one flaming head of red hair, which was odd because the twins were rarely apart, and I doubted George wanted to miss this.

"Where's annoying red head number two?" I asked sarcastically, as I dragged my tired self out of my bed.

"He's got detention with McGonagall this morning." He said while going through Angelina's belongs. I didn't care though. It wasn't like she hadn't gone through mine before.

"Already? What did he do?" I called from the bathroom while brushing my hair.

"…He got caught after curfew, coming from the kitchens" He said quietly.

"He got _caught_? George Weasley got _caught?_" I asked while a vengeful grin spread across my face. Last year I was caught sneaking back up from the Ravenclaw tower at 3AM after a sleepover with Luna. Fred and George had used my humiliation to their delight, but George had never let it go.

"You're never going to let him live this down are you?" Fred asked from the hallway.

"Nope. Never." I agreed. I had finished changing and walked down to the Great Hall with Fred.

I waved to Luna and took a seat next to Fred with Lee on my right.

"Where's George?" I heard Lee whisper to Fred. I smiled. I saw Fred whisper to Lee, and then Lee gave me an evil grin.

"You got this all planned out don't you?" He asked

"You know it." I answered not looking up from my plate.

We had Charms first, which was as boring as ever. Then double potions. Great.

During class, I was partnered with George. I decided to test the waters.

"So, what's on your mind?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing much, why?" George asked, getting suspicious. Uh-oh.

"Just wondering." I answered quickly. After we had pulled together something that we- well, at least I- hoped was passable.

"So George, I was just wondering, how did your morning go?" I asked, giving a suggestive smile.

"Oh, uh, fine." He stammered. I knew he was trying to hide it.

"Really? Where were you?" I asked, keeping my attention on Snape as he inspected student's potions.

"I uh…well-How did you know?" He gave up.

I laughed. "Fred told me this morning." I responded. "At least I was coming from a _friends_ and not eating all night." I said snidely. This was the first of many comments and comparisons of reasons why George was an unfair hypocrite.

"Alright, alright! I learned my lesson!" George renounced after another one of my comparisons of something I do better because I'm not a hypocrite.

"Really? Don't think you could last a whole year with it? Like a _certain someone_?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He said, waving it away.

"Good. Now you know what its like." I finished. I was about to turn and give Fred a high-five when a large hand fell on my shoulder.

"Hey sis. What's up?" My older brother Tristan asked, taking a seat across from me.

"Homework." I said lazily. The atmosphere was tense. I knew Fred and George weren't exactly peachy keen with my family. Ever since my mother had kicked them out and grounded me for a whole 2 months for 'befriending blood traitors'.

"Gross." He agreed. We sat there in an awkward silence for a little bit longer.

"Okay, I don't mean to be rude but what do you want?" I asked, finally looking up from my parchment. Tristan was in his seventh year, and didn't exactly boast to his friends about a little sister who'd probably had detention more times than him.

"Well, one, that was rude" He responded. I scoffed. "And two, mom wanted me to tell you that we won't be able to go home for Christmas break this year." He stated. Just then Fred lifted his head from the paper.

"She wasn't going home anyway. She's staying at the Burrow with us. …You are staying at the Burrow with us, right?" He added hastily.

I had never seen Fred get so worked up in front of my family. And about a visit to his house that I've done since second year. I have to admit, I was kind of touched that he cared about my visit so much.

"Of course!" I assured him. Then I looked at my brother and gave him a look that I hoped said 'go away'. I guess it did because he got up and immediately left.

"I'm sorry about him guys. He knows I go to your house every Christmas. He's just being a prat." I apologized. We just sat there doing homework and fooling around.

"Alright you two, I'm off to bed." I said, getting up and stretching.

"Yeah, us to." George chimed in. I collected my things and was about to head towards the girl's stairs when Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh" I gasped. I didn't object, or pull away, it just surprised me. He pulled away, and I couldn't help but feel a bit sad that he stopped.

"Sorry, it just scared me that you might not have been coming to our house. Its kind of a tradition." He explained.

"Fred," I said, leaning into his shoulder. "I always come"

"Okay, go to bed. I'll wake you up tomorrow." The sweet, touching Fred had left, only to be replaced with the usual cocky, mischievous Fred again.

"I'll wake up on time eventually!" I argued from the stairs. He chuckled

When I got to my dorm, the girls said nothing, not even acknowledging my presence. Pity, I really thought I would have gotten along with some of them. If not for Angelina. I don't know why, but she was always looking for someone to complain about every single thing I do. It didn't bother me. I found it quiet funny, considering the fact I had never spoken more that 10 words to her. I changed and climbed into bed, thinking of waking up to Fred.

What was the matter with me?


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by in the same manor. Get woken up by the twins, class, homework with Luna and the twins then bed.

So you can imagine my joy when the weekend came. The alarm clock issue wasn't really a problem anymore. With my personal red haired ones, I didn't even bother to turn it off on Friday night. I imagined how annoyed the girls would get. Ha-ha.

_I was lying in a large field, on my back staring up at the sky. The clouds took shape of Luna and me at first, hanging out, then me and , and finally me and Fred, in a more-than-friendly hug._

I jolted awake. The sun was dazzlingly bright. I knew who as behind this. I pulled the covers over my head in a failed attempt to hide myself.

"Oh no you don't Dee! Get up!" Fred yelled in my direction.

"Dee's not here!" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Oh really?" He said, I could hear the teasing grin in his voice. Then the bed slumped over to my left side. Fred straddled over my waist and pinned my arms to my side.

"Fred! You're crushing me!" I squealed. He didn't care.

"Sleeping Beauty! I shall awake you from your enchanted slumber!" He yelled in what I assumed was supposed to be a noble voice. He lent down and puckered his lips. I'd kissed Fred before, on the cheek, and one time when we were 12 caught under mistletoe, but that didn't stop me from getting butterflies in my stomach when he leaned down.

"Fred! Not funny! Get off!" I turned my head from side to side, while thrashing my legs.

He kissed my cheek while making obnoxious kissing noises.

"Fred!" I yelled, still trying to get up. I turned my head again, and this time I caught Fred's lips. It was quick, but our lips lingered there for what seemed like forever. Then he leaned down and kissed me again. This was nothing like before. Before was a meaningless peck on the lips. This was a passionate, full-blown _kiss_.

He pulled away, got off the bed and stood at edge. I was still lying down, I hadn't moved. After what seemed like years, Fred spoke.

"I'm sorry. That was….-I'm sorry" He said again. Sorry? He was sorry for giving me the best kiss I had ever had? _Sorry?_

What was wrong with me? Last year, if this had happened, I would have slapped him and made fun of him for years. But, now, I….I don't know, I _enjoyed_ it. Whoa. I can't have feelings for Fred? I mean, I love him, but it's a friendship love, not a **love** love.

"Its…its okay." I managed. He then crept out of the room, leaving me there, puzzled and confused.

**Next Day**

Fred and me didn't tell anyone about our kiss. Well, I told Luna of course, but Fred doesn't need to know that.

"Was it a kiss like between friends?" She has asked in her dreamy way, her pale eyebrows slightly furrowed, as she was deep in thought.

"No, it was like, a _real_ kiss. And, it felt…I don't know, it felt _right_, you know?" I asked, desperately seeking advice.

"Well, I suppose if you think this is what you want, then you should give it a try." She answered.

"But do you think it might ruin our friendship?" I worried aloud, asking more myself than her.

"It might. I suspect that you will probably end up with long periods of time where you won't speak to each other, but I also think you two are perfect for each other. So, if you really love him, what's stopping you from taking a chance?" Luna said breathlessly. That's what I love about Luna. Always honest with you.

"Thanks Luna. I should get back to the common room." I stood, gave Luna a quick hug, and headed off.

Back in the common room, I sat on the couch. Well, I really laid across, again, taking up more space than I needed. Soon, Fred joined me. It was the first time we had been alone together since he kissed me.

"Hey." He seemed timid. Great. I didn't want to ruin our friendship before I gave 'us' a shot. If. If I gave us a shot.

"Hi" I decided to play timid mouse along with him. That way I was sure I didn't mess up.

"Listen, Dee, we should, um…talk….about, well, you know, when we-"

"I know. It's been way to weird between us." I interrupted, knowing exactly what he was saying.

"Well, I know it was….I don't know, odd of me to…to, um-"

"Kiss me" I supplied, no trace of awkwardness in my voice.

"Yes, kiss you" He said, seeming slightly less shy. "And I know you probably want to forget it, and I want just as much as you do for things to go back to normal, and-"

"Fred, you can't deny how….right that felt." The words were out of my mouth before I had them in my mind. Great. Now I had royally messed up.

**Freds POV**

"What?" I asked, trying not to look dumbfounded. "Are you serious?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was saying. And I don't wan to ruin our friendship and-"

I pressed my lips against hers for the second time in less than a week. The same sparks and passion were still there, and she had just admitted that it felt…right to her. I could live with that. Right. I could fix that; Build into the love I had felt since second year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dee's POV**

So, the awkwardness between Fred and me had skyrocketed in the past week.

No, we didn't immediately soar into a wonderful relationship, and sadly, Fred did nothing to show any romantic interest in me after what happened in the common room.

I had already told Luna, who gave me honest advice. And I knew Fred had told George, because one, Fred would never keep something like that from his **twin**, and two, because George was constantly nagging me to go and, his words not mine, 'take love by the horns'. Dear Lord.

"Dee! You're not listening to me!" George had found me while I was residing in the Library.

"I told you George, I'm studying." I said calmly, though this was a flat out lie. I had been thinking about things with Fred. I was pathetic.

"Oh, you've been on that page for that past 20 minutes." George claimed. I hate it when he's right. "Come on Dee! Just give it a chance!" I knew what he was talking about, but I made no move to show I understood. I had reasoned with George about this more times than I can count.

"George! I can't, I just…can't." I looked up at him with pleading eyes. "What if it ruins our friendship? What if we get in a fight and I never speak to you guys again?" I could feel tears rising in my eyes, and I blinked them away. I wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"Oh Dee," He put his arm around me and gave me a one armed hug. "That won't happen. You're my best friend, and your Fred's best friend, and you and I know that he loves you." He was serious. I knew he was probably right (did I mention how much I hate that).

"But George-" I started.

"No buts. Now you march right up to the common room and give Fred the best snog of his life!" He encouraged, but his smile faded when he saw my face. "Too much?"

"Little bit." I agreed. We laughed and joked around for a while.

"George, has Fred you know…said anything about, um, me?" I asked quietly. An enormous grin grew across his face.

"He never shuts up." He said smiling madly. I couldn't help but feel pleased. Okay, I felt overjoyed, but no one needs to know that.

And, thus we begin the flirty, touchy, complicated relationship. Fred and me still weren't a couple, but we did get back into the swing of things, sort of. Things were fine, but they were a bit more…well, see previous sentences.

The rest of term went on in the same way. Fred and me, being in our, 'blossoming flower' relationship, and George constantly egging on me, and I knew Fred had the same problem. But, the holidays were approaching, and I couldn't be more excited about going to the Weasleys.

The train sparkled as the mid morning sun glinted off the shiny red paint. The twins and me found an empty compartment and settled in.

"So, what do we have planned for break?" I asked, sparking up a conversation.

"Well, we _were_ planning on testing some of our products." Fred said, giving me a sly look from the corner of his eye.

"No. Absolutely not. I refuse to take part in any of your so called 'painless' testing." I stated, remembering the time about a week ago when they asked me to test a Canary Creams and I had a bird tail for days.

"Oh, come on Dee! We won't test it on you!" Fred laughed, throwing an arm carelessly around my shoulders.

"Yeah, we'll probably get Ron to test it." George agreed.

"And if he doesn't, we can slip it in his food." Fred grinned.

"He probably wouldn't notice, with all that food he practically inhales." I mumbled.

The train ride passed as usual. We talked and joked, and Fred and George got a first year to eat their Canary Creams. Poor kid.

The train pulled into the station at platform 9 ¾ . I looked out the window and groaned. My brothers were both waiting for me. Of course, they knew I was going to the Weasleys, but they were still brothers, and want to check up on me.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go see my brothers, I'll meet you in five?" I asked, turning toward them. Fred and George nodded, but I could see worry sketched in their faces. I pulled out my trunk, and headed toward them. My eldest brother Jake immediately pulled me into a loving hug. Jake had graduated last year.

"So, the usual game plan then?" Tristan asked, giving me a one armed hug.

"Yeah, and I have get back in a few minutes, so…" I trailed off. I didn't want to be rude.

"Okay, okay, we'll let you go, but be expecting a big Christmas gift." Jake said sneakily. I sent him a questioning look.

"Don't worry, you'll love it!" Tristan added, giving me a final nudge before I set off on my way to the Weasleys.

"Oh, Evangeline!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, nearly suffocating me in a bear hug. Mrs. Weasley always called me Evangeline, no matter how many times I told her to call me Dee.

"Hello Dee!" Ginny called from behind a trolley.

Once we arrived at the Burrow, I was told to pack my things in Ginny's room, which I would be sharing with Ginny and Hermione. I did as told, and then headed down into the kitchen for lunch. The days passed too quickly, and soon it was Christmas Eve.

"Hey Dee" Fred grinned, sitting down next to me and closing my book with a snap.

"I was reading that" I remarked mockingly.

"Oh? Well, its almost Christmas, you shouldn't be spending your time _reading_." He said reading like it was completely absurd.

"Oh?" I mimicked him, looking up from the cover to stare into his bright blue eyes.

"Yes. And shouldn't you be in bed? Santa doesn't come if you're awake." He teased, patting my head as if I were a small child.

"Well, I'm sure he won't mind" I retorted, spreading myself across the couch and laying my head in Fred's lap. He chuckled, and began stroking my hair. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his skin on mine. I eventually picked my book back up. I had only read about half a page, before Fred plucked it from my grip again.

"Didn't I tell you not to read?" He bantered.

"You might have mentioned something." I reposted. I lost track of how long we had been sitting there, talking and enjoying each other's company, but after a rather large yawn from the both of us, I decided that it was time for bed.

"Alright Freddy, I'm of to bed." I declared, stretching.

"Yeah, I think mom would flip if she found out we were up this late." He agreed, handing me my book.

"What time is it?" I inquired, running my fingers through my hair.

"Almost 3 in the morning." He answered casually.

"Gosh that's late" I said, more to myself then him. "Oh! Merry Christmas" I added, smiling.

"Oh yeah! Merry Christmas Dee" Fred walked over and pulled me into a caring hug. I rejoiced on the inside, but on the outside, I walked up the stairs and disappeared into Ginny's room.


	6. Chapter 6

I guess sleeping in isn't an option on Christmas. Though, I guess I wouldn't be so tired if I hadn't stayed up all night with Fred.

"Dee! Get up! Its Christmas!" Ginny shook me awake, a bright smile stretched across her face.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." I said groggily, getting up and quickly brushing my hair before descending down the stairs. Everyone was awake, and I immediately felt guilty for keeping everybody. I sat myself next to George and folded my legs. Then, I noticed every pair of eyes was staring at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Dear, this came in for you this morning." Mrs. Weasley answered, handing me a rather large square package. Oh no, this must be the 'big gift' my ignoramus brothers were talking about. Great.

"Oh, thanks" I mumbled, taking the box (with a great load of difficulty) and placing it next to me. All eyes still on me. Huh.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Ron piped up from a few feet away. This is what they're all waiting for?

"Oh, um, yeah okay." I stammered as I picked up the box, placed it in front of me and tore away at the brown paper. My heart skipped a beat. I swear I almost fainted. Right I front of me was a brand spanking new keyboard. Oh. My. _Gosh._

"Um…what is it?" Fred asked looking at the box with curiosity. I forgot. The Weasleys are purebloods, and probably have no idea what the heck I just brought into their home.

"It's a keyboard" I said, not looking up from the box. I had played one all my life, but when my dad died and my uncle left, my mom threw mine out. They still seemed lost. "Oh, it's a muggle, um, instrument. You press on the white and black things here, " I pointed to the keys "And it makes music" I finished proudly.

"Can you play?" Mr. Weasley asked from the couch, He seemed more aware of our conversation now.

"Oh, well yes, I suppose, but I haven't played in ages." I looked up from the box to see a family of grins.

"Could you try?" Ginny asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"…I guess" I said reluctantly. Pulling the instrument out of the box carefully, I set it on my lap and braced myself for the mess that was to come. I placed my hands on the keys, a wave of happiness going through me to be holding it in my hands again. I carefully played the first few bars of Greensleeves by Mozart. When I finished, I peeked up at their faces.

"That was so pretty!" Ginny exclaimed. Everyone nodded their heads. I laughed.

"Thanks guys" I smiled sheepishly.

The excitement of presents had worn off, and Harry had suggested that we play Quidditch. Yeah, you guys have fun. I like Quidditch, just the fact that I can't stay on a broom for more than a minute kind of defeats the purpose of me ever getting on one anyway. So, they split into teams, Fred, Ginny, Bill and Ron on one, and George, Harry, Charlie and Hermione on the other. I gotta hand it to Hermione, she may be awful at Quidditch, but at least she tried. Me? Not so much. I much preferred to sit on a blanket, and watch whilst I tirelessly work through sheet music in my keyboard. I still couldn't believe I had one. It was like finding a lost puppy to me.

"Oi! You gonna keep score?" George yelled from across the yard.

"Yeah, sure" I shouted, waving him away while I focused on a chord. To be honest, I lost track about 10 minutes in, but when Fred and Harry came up to me in an obvious argument over the winner, I confidently said it was a dead tie. They bought it. Success.

When everyone was nice and clean, they moved their interest to my keyboard, which I placed in Fred and George's room because of the limited space in Ginny's.

"And you just press one of the buttons?" Ron asked, pressing a 'G' key and looking quite pleased with himself. I had endured their endless questions all day, and was ready to practice, but they dragged on. Mr. Weasley took special care to make sure he could slip in questions on how it worked. Which of course, I didn't know.

"Alright Ronniekins, I think our dear Dee has had enough of you for one day." George came bursting in, sending Ron out of the room.

"Thank you" I sighed.

"Anytime Dee" George winked, then looked at the keyboard. "So, you've played one before right?"

"Not you too!" I groaned.

"Okay, okay!" He chuckled. "I'm going to get snack, you want anything?"

"Only you could want something to eat after a dinner like that," I bantered.

"You know me" He called as he went down the hall and out of sight.

I placed my fingers back on the keys, playing a soft melody, quietly humming the lyrics.

"Ya know, you're really good at that" I jumped at Fred's voice as he came and sat close beside me.

"Thanks" I whispered, breathless at how close he was now. I looked at the white keys, trying to keep my heartbeat in check. Fred followed my lead. He placed his hand down and played a awful series of keys at once.

"Okay, that's enough" I said, peeking through squinting eyes to pull his hands off.

He chuckled, and allowed me remove his hands. Then his face got all scrunched up like it did when he was trying to decide something.

"Teach me." He stated, looking me right in the eyes.

"What?" I asked, lost in his eyes.

"Teach me. I could learn." He repeated.

"Um…okay, if you want" I responded hesitantly.

Okay, I know how completely 'cheesy cliché movie'-ish this was, but I couldn't help the joyous, loving smile from spreading across my face whenever Fred declared we go and practice. He _was_ getting better at it, I must admit, though most of our practice sessions consisted of Fred goofing off, while I tried to get him to focus, despite my smiles and giggles. But, alas, no ones life can be like cheesy cliché movie, can it? The end of Christmas break was fast approaching, and I wasn't looking forward to going back to a dementor filled Hogwarts again.

"You'll look after them, won't you Evangeline?" Mrs. Weasley whispered to me as she watched Fred and George climb into the train.

"I always do." I said, rolling my eyes as they levitated some poor second year's book above his head.

I walked through the isle, towing my trunk and keyboard behind me. I put these away, and settled into a compartment with Fred, George and Lee. We all talked animatedly about our breaks, until we arrived at the castle.

**A/N: Okay guys, what do think so far? Review? Pretty Please?**

**Sorry if I'm moving a bit fast into the Fred/Dee relationship. I need you guys' advice on how they should get started. Help?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Dee and anyone else you don't recognize. **

**A/N: Thanks a bunch to everyone who reads and adds this story to their favorites! And thanks a MILLION times to **_**Mahem**_** and **_**XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX **_**for reviewing! **

We slowly made our way into the common room, which was nearly empty. There were a few scattered first and second years, and a Quidditch obsessed Oliver Wood.

Oliver looked up and smiled at me before returning to his small set. Weird.

"Well, its good to be back" George yawned, stretching. I nodded in agreement before a yawn escaped my lips.

"Alright guys, I'm going to bed. See you in the common room tomorrow morning" I called, putting stress on the fact that I would see them in the _common room_ and not my own room. I had sworn to myself that I would get out of bed on my own tomorrow, after a very embarrassing episode over break where the twins woke me up when I was wearing little more than shorts and a bra.

"Sure, sure Dee." Fred laughed, getting up.

"We know you're dying to show us your new pink lace one." George joked, referring to the previously explained incident, while Fred was holding back his sniggering.

"Oh, hardy-har-har. Very funny" I climbed the stairs and fell into bed, checking my alarm was on full volume before drifting off to sleep.

**Next Morning**

"Evangeline Deagan, will you shut off you're bloody alarm!" Angelina complained as she headed towards the bathroom. I grinned. I did it! I got up on time! Take that you annoying gits. I reached over and switched it off. Then I swiftly stepped in front of Angelina, stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. I loved pissing her off.

After getting ready, I stepped out the door, only to collide with two tall, freckled bodies.

"Look who's up George!" Fred said with mocked shock.

"Goodness! This is a first!" George said with the same tone in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I figured I wouldn't need you two to look after me all year." I replied, unperturbed by their obnoxious jokes. I tucked a strand of my long, honey brown hair behind my ear before leading the way to the Great Hall. I sat between the twins in our usual spot, and we ate with the usual jokes and tricks. After I finished, I waited for the twins to finish, and was surprised when Oliver Wood sat across from us. Pleasantly surprised, but still surprised.

"Hey, Evangeline-" He started.

"Dee. Call me Dee." I instructed him. He nodded before continuing.

"Okay, Dee, I was wondering of maybe you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He glanced up at me nervously. I immediately felt Fred stiffen against my side. Well, this was bound to happen eventually. Usually it took a bit longer for the sea of guys to work up enough courage to come up to me and ask. Fred and George were an ever-present threat.

"Oh, well, um" I stammered. No matter how many times I was asked, I hated it. My head was crammed with thoughts. What about Fred? Well, he hasn't shown any interest in a while.

"I'll think about it, okay Oliver? I asked politely. He smiled, nodded and walked away. At this point, I was scared. I didn't look up at George, and I didn't dare look up at Fred. We got up and walked toward Potions. I felt both of their eyes on me, but I stared forward until the silence seemed to be deafening.

"Something I can help you two with?" I asked, my attitude peaking a bit.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Fred whispered fiercely.

"What was what?" I asked, deciding to play innocent. I don't want this to turn into a big deal.

"You know what! Why did that bloke just ask you out?" Fred demanding, his voice rising ever so slightly. Now I was annoyed. I stopped, and turned toward him, allowing a bit of my temper to seep into my words.

"I'm sorry Fred. I didn't realize that you controlled who I go to Hogsmeade with now." I stated, not taking my eyes from him. It came to my attention that George was watching us, with silent worry in his eyes.

"You're unbelievable!" Fred shouted at me before stomping to the dungeons. I looked after him, my expression blank.

"Dee, he's got a point." George piped up. Great. Taking _his _side. I sent him a daring look.

"I mean, you know he likes you." He explained. I stared at him dumbfounded. Did he really not get it?

"George, can you honestly tell me that Fred has showed any sign of acting upon his feeling toward me?" I questioned, my full feelings now showing.

"Well, no. But-"

"Exactly. So, if he can't pluck up the courage, I'm not going to sit here and wait for him to realize that." I argued. I loved Fred. Dearly. But I have the option of dating whom ever I want. I knew George saw this as he sighed and walked me to class.

This was officially the worst. Day. Ever.

Fred glared daggers at me the _whole class_. I don't think I've ever been so annoyed at him. And trust me, I've been plenty annoyed with that git. I ignored his stares, and focused my attention on George, who I had grabbed as my partner the moment the word 'pairs' came out of any professor's mouth. I sighed as I walked toward the Gryffindor table and noticed the only seat left was beside Fred.

"Hey George" I smiled as a sat down, ignoring Fred entirely. If he wanted to pout, I wasn't going to try and comfort him. I had just said yes to Oliver before entering the Great Hall. The atmosphere was tense, and even with George and Lee's attempts to start a conversation with either Fred or me, we would mumble answers. Then came the dreaded topic; the Hogsmeade trip. Lee had just asked me if it was okay that they had to stay at Zonkos for a while. I remained poised and calmly told him I had a date with Oliver Wood.

"Oh. Why are you going with that bloke?" Lee asked. Fred scoffed at Lee's words. I showed no sign that had even heard Fred when I answered.

"Well, seeing as no one else had asked me, I don't see a reason not to go." I reposted. That shut him up. He knew exactly who I was talking about when I said that. Fred hadn't asked me, so I saw this as a green flag. Fred understood this as well, because he abruptly got up and stalked out of there before I could even look at his face. George shot up and went after him. I must admit, however much I liked pissing him off, especially since were in a fight, I felt guilty. Just a bit.

**George's POV**

I shot an apologetic look at Dee. It was clear who she was referring to, and she had every right to be mad, but Fred was my brother.

I found him in our room, his head in his hands. He had it bad for Dee. Real bad.

"Fred, mate, listen-" I began, but he interrupted me.

"I'm so _stupid_!" He yelled. Oh yeah, he was definitely crazy about her. "I let this happen!" He groused. I let him rant. He was mad at Oliver for asking Dee, he was mad at Dee for saying yes, but he was mostly mad at himself. After he finished, we went back into the common room and sat down. That is, until he saw Dee and Oliver sitting together, while they laughed. Fred got up and went right to bed. I have got to talk some sense into my idiot brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ****, just Dee and anyone else you don't recognize. **

Over the next few days, I grew a lot closer to Oliver than I thought I would. He was a really sweet guy, and I liked him a lot.

Unfortunately, I can't say the same for Fred and me. I felt bad for George and Lee. They were constantly trying to get us to make up, but if its one thing I can do, its stand my ground. Fred was ignoring me, and acting like I had committed some kind of unforgivable sin. Well, two can play at that game.

My luck got worse after Fred made a snide comment about Oliver's Quidditch skills, and he and I had an awfully loud row in the common room. I stormed off to my room, and Ginny came up to check on me.

"He really likes you." She whispered from across the room. I knew who she was talking about.

"He has a funny way of showing it." I grumbled. I hadn't even _gone _on the stinking date, and Fred was still being a stubborn ass!

"Give him time." She pleaded. I sighed. I had explained exactly how much time I gave Fred. I wasn't going to wait forever. This was exactly what I told Ginny. We argued back and forth, until she decided that I was right –Yay!- and headed to her room.

The following morning was a mess. I had headed down to the common room after George pounded on the door repetitively to wake me up. I prepared to leave with George when Alicia Spinnet came bouncing in the room, squealing like an idiot.

"Katie! Guess what! Fred asked me out!" She called as she leaped up the stairs. Of course, this was a mental shock, and I froze for a split second, but I quickly regained control. I wasn't sure if George noticed my reaction, but I saw him steal a small glance at my face. Fred then came in the room, a small smile on his face. His features arranged themselves in a look of satisfaction when he laid eyes on me. He walked calmly over, and stood next to me.

"Did you hear the good news?" He asked in a sneaky tone. Oh no. I was **not **going to let him see how this affected me. Never.

"Yeah, good job mate." George answered for me. Bless him. Fred was still staring at me expectantly.

"Good for you Fred. You guys will have a lot of fun together." I smiled, loving the small look of disappointment on his face. I still loved Fred, and I knew he still loved me, but I wasn't going to jump in his arms if he wasn't ready for it. However, he _was_ ready for a blubbering, over-excited mouse. Huh.

"Well, I hate to break up this little love fest, but I have to go get ready." I stated coolly. Fred immediately looked as if someone slapped him. Why is he so bloody difficult! With that, I walked briskly up the stairs and entered my room. Bad move. Alicia was loudly conversing with Katie about Fred. I rolled my eyes and inwardly groaned. Grabbing a red, long-sleeved top and some dark skinny jeans, I walked toward the bathroom.

"Jealous?" I heard Alicia gloat, this comment was obviously meant for me.

"Well, if you simply _must _know, I actually have a date with Oliver Wood today, so, not in the slightest." I retorted. Her face held a brief look of shock before turning back into a smirk.

"I always thought Fred preferred blondes." She jibed. I didn't even turn around to answer in my usual sarcastic tone.

"I hope your relationship lasts long enough to prove that Spinnet."

**At Hogsmeade**

"Hey, where are we headed?" I asked as Oliver slipped his hand in mine. I was okay with this, wasn't I?

"Uh, the Three Broomsticks?" He questioned, checking if it was okay.

"Sounds good." I smiled widely while we walked down the street. I tried to keep the satisfied smile of my face as girls shot jealous stares my way. Funny how confusing we can be.

Oliver and me bought a few butterbeers and talked. Then we headed to Zonkos. This was the part I was worried about. And my worries were brought to reality when Fred and Alicia came strolling through the doors. Oh God. I didn't have a problem with the whole Fred and Alicia thing, did I? No, it was fine. But, I do like Fred...but I waited for him also! This mental debate went on for a while, until Oliver called me over to show me something. I could feel Fred's eyes on me. And I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to where he was. Then he looked up just as I glanced his way. Our eyes met for a second, but I ripped my gaze away and stared out the window.

So, overall, I had a fun time. Oliver was sweet and funny, and although he was a _bit _Quidditch-obsessed, he had a fun time teaching me the rules. He even promised to teach me to fly. I can't wait! Then Monday came around, and it was back to class. I was walking to Defense Against Dark Arts with Fred and George. Yes, both of them. Fred and I had come to a silent agreement. Things weren't the same, but as long as George was there, I didn't mind. I slid into my usual seat next to George as Professor Lupin strode to the front, where a dresser was shaking violently. I like Lupin. We all did.

"Okay class, who knows what a Boggart is?" Lupin asked, turning to face the class. I saw a Slytherine girl raise her hand.

"A Boggart is a shape shifter, it turns into whatever that person fears most." She replied confidently.

"Yes, good. Now, everyone, form a line." The class rose at his words and formed a nowhere near straight line.

"Repeat; Riddikulus!" He shouted. He then explained that this was a Boggart-Banishing spell, which made the Boggart turn into something…humorous? Cool.

I was about the 7th person in line, and I waited, amused by the forms of the Boggart. There were a few snakes, bugs and a clown. I can understand that. They're creepy. George stepped forward, a phlegmatic smile on his face. The Boggart instantly took form of Fred, and…me? We appeared to be dead. Sprawled on the floor with unseeing eyes.

"Riddikulus!" He yelled, the Boggart Fred and me jumped up and started playing leapfrog.

" Good, good. Next!" Lupin praised. I took an apprehensive step forward, hugged George for his incredibly sweet Boggart, and watched as the Boggart took the shape of two very familiar faces. My father and my uncle.

"Where were you when I needed you?" My father asked quietly.

"I expected better of you Evangeline. Such a disappointment." My uncle spat, venom dripping from his words. There were many whispers behind me. No one knew who my uncle was besides the Weasleys and my own family. After my father died when I was 6, my uncle raised me, but he left when I was 12, and I never told anyone else. I didn't notice the tears that had swollen in my eyes until they started free falling down my cheeks.

"Riddikulus!" Lupin bellowed, before dismissing class in a hurry. I was vaguely aware of the strong pair of arms that pulled me into a hug, and then a second pair. I struggled to keep my eyes dry, but to no avail. Two arms stayed wrapped around me as we headed to the common room. I looked up and saw the first arm belonged to Fred, the second to George. I managed a small thanks. Once we were safely inside the common room, I collapsed on the couch, curled into a tight ball and allowed a few more tears to leak out before I sat up and lifted my head and peered at the twins who had saved me countless times before.

"Thank you." I voiced sincerely.

"Anytime love." George came and sat beside me.

"Fred?" I asked nervously. "Can we be friends again? I don't exactly enjoy awkward silences as much anymore." I gave a small smile, returning to my usual comical self.

"Yeah. It just doesn't give the same satisfaction anymore." Fred accepted, grinning and sitting on my left. I smiled back, a full, genuine smile.

"Now lets get to class before McGonagall eats us alive again!" George pulled me on my feet and we laughed as we headed to class.

**A/N: So, did you like it? Review please? Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ****, just Dee and anyone else you don't recognize. **

Ah, yes. Fred and me were friends once more. I was still confused about my feelings about him, but I had Oliver now. _My _Oliver. It was official, him and me were now an item, and it felt good to be in a non-friends relationship with someone.

The weeks passed by, uneventful. The only moments of excitement were when Fred and George pulled a particularly big prank. So, you can imagine the exhilarated chatter as students filed out to Hogsmeade. I stood in my room, deciding to wear dark-wash jeans and a red Gryffindor jersey. I took my time tromping down the stairs, and when I reached the bottom my eyes instantly scanned for Oliver's mahogany hair. I found what I was looking for, but not before I managed to scroll over Alicia, sitting precariously in Fred's lap. I didn't, nor did I try to understand the wave of jealousy that came over me. I was used to this now, and as usual, I ignored it and plopped down next to Oliver.

"Hey Dee. You ready to head out?" He asked, peering up at me with his brown eyes. I could _melt _in those eyes. Ew, okay, that was corny.

"Yeah, lets go." I smiled profoundly as he took my hand and we set out.

Now strolling the streets of Hogsmeade, I fought the silence by playing a question game I first started on our awkward first date.

"Okay…any broken bones?" Oliver questioned.

"You're kidding, right?" I laughed. "My best friends are _Fred and George_. I've broken my ankle, arm, hand and wrist. Twice." I shrugged, smiling madly at the memories.

"Ah, I should have known." He smiled at me, but I could see the forcefulness behind it. Fred and George was always a touchy subject with him. I told him they were _definitely _not a threat. Stupid male provocative.

Oliver pulled my hand, sweeping me into his arms. He laughed good heartily as I looked up at him caustically, but didn't protest. I leaned into his side, allowing his arms to wrap around my waist. I felt him place a kiss on my head, and then turn my face up to him and kiss me. I smiled in the kiss as it deepened. His hands had floated up to my hair twisting in its length.

"Hey Oliver!" Dean Thomas bounded up to my left. Oliver sighed, and pulled apart, but not before sneaking a quick but intimate kiss on my jaw.

"Oh, er…sorry guys." Dean stood awkwardly. I laughed at his apology. Dean then struck up a conversation about Quidditch, immediately catching Oliver's attention. I, having no real interest in the sport, let my eyes wander over the busy little street. I looked into the small pet shop. I don't have an owl, or a cat, and I don't want a rat or a toad. But it's about time I get one, isn't it?

"Oliver, I'm going to run in to that shop. I'll catch up with you later." I assured him as a skipped up to the store and peered inside. It was dark, lit by only a few oil lamps floating high in the air. The man at the counter looked at me, freaking me out at the hunger in his eyes. Perv.

I looked over the owls, all small in size and sleeping. The rats scurried around their small closure, squeaking. I never liked rats. Ron often teased me with Scabbers, telling me how cute he is. I never liked Scabbers. He creeps me out. My eyes found a small grey cat. Its wiry hair was sticking up in random places. The cats green eyes pierced mine, and I couldn't help but walk to him and pick him up. I stroked his ears as he purred. Smiling at my luck, I quickly paid, avoiding the googly-eyed man at the counter. I held a small cage in my right hand, but chose to let my new cat walk beside me. I trusted him, he won't leave, I can feel it. I wandered through the streets, searching for Oliver. I found him in the Three Broomsticks, still talking to Dean. Not about Quidditch though, he didn't have that feverish look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes absentmindedly. I picked up Harley -I decided on the name on my way-, placing him in the cage before walking in.

"Watcha' got there Dee?" Oliver asked, eyeing the cage with curiosity.

"New cat!" I told him excitedly. Okay, this wasn't my first pet. I had a turtle before I came to Hogwarts, but I was still elated about finally having a cat.

"What's her name?" Dean leaned behind Oliver to get a better look at the cage.

"_His _name is Harley." I said, opening the lock as Harley jumped out and made a sound close to an offended _humph_.

"Why Harley?" Oliver questioned, scratching under Harley's chin.

"Why not?" I answered as Harley jumped in my lap.

On the way to Hogwarts, Oliver and I got a little…distracted. It was near curfew by the time I scurried through the portrait hole, my adventurous new cat training behind me, sniffing anything within a 3-foot radius.

"Hey! Look who it is!" George turned to me, Fred not far behind.

"Hey guys! Look, I got a new cat!" I pointed to Harley, who was sniffing George with suspicion, hissing lightly.

"Well, he seems friendly." George commented, as Harleys hissing grew louder.

"Harley! Quiet down!" I scolded, scooping him into my arms.

"Harley? Why Harley?" Fred interrogated.

"Why not?" I said for the second time. "So, what hilarity have you two been up to today?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Is that what you think we do all day?" Fred asked, dropping on the couch beside me. I just looked up at him and shook my head.

"Uh, Dee, I don't think Harley likes me much." Fred grinned down at Harley as he raked his paws down Fred's legs. Me, expecting large scratches to appear, grabbed Harley, and was shocked to find none. I closer inspected Harley, noticing things I didn't at first. For one, he had no claws, absolutely none. He also had a small chunk missing from the tip of his large floppy ear on the left. His eyes were extremely large, making him look all the more adorable. This didn't change my love for the creature, but it was nice to know that he was unique.

"Looks like you got a default Dee." George joked. I threw a pillow at him, grabbing Harley, giving them each a quick hug before heading up, with a sleeping cat draped over my arms.

**Next Morning**

My eyes opened reluctantly. Only to find a small, grey lump laying hanging across my neck. It took a few seconds for me to recognize the grey lump as a dead asleep Harley. Against the meows of protest, I picked him up and placed him on my pillow. I was worrying about the muffled yells I had heard last night. I mentally shrugged, and got out my clothes. Dressed in acid wash jeans and a _Weird Sisters_ hoodie, I made my way down the steps into the common room. I took note of Harley as he began swatting at Crookshank's tail. Giggling at Crookshank's expression, I sat next to Oliver. He was reading a rather large book, with the words '_Quidditch Through the Ages'_ scrawled on the front. I pulled the book down, lowering my eyelashes seductively. He smiled at me, sighed and put down the book.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked. I smiled.

"Fine. You?" I leaned my head on his shoulder, while his arms wrapped around my waste. I love it when he does that. Then I remembered last night.

"Did you hear all that yelling last night?" I questioned, examining his book with mild interest.

"Er…yeah, that was, um, that was me…and Fred." He drew out the words slowly, waiting for my reaction. I must say, I took the news more calmly than expected. My body tensed, but I kept my voice level.

"Care to elaborate…?"

"Well…" He looked awkward, like he was talking about someone else's business. "He saw me come in, and I guess I looked…jumbled, because, well, he asked if we slept together, and then he said he would believe it if we did, and he called you a…" He trailed away.

"Called me a what, Oliver?" My temper was flailing by now, and I made no attempt to keep this fact out of my voice.

"He called you a tramp." He looked at me with obvious sympathy. I didn't want Oliver's sympathy, what I _want _is to rip out Fred's eyes from his skull. But that can wait. I've been called a lot worse than a tramp. Being close friends with both twins acquired me plenty of names, but still, Fred's words stung. Like, a deep down sting, one that you can't just put a band-aid on and have it be better.

"I'll be right back, probably." I said, rising from the couch.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Oliver called after me. That's one of the things I like about Oliver. He understands when I have to do something on my own, and won't try to play hero.

I found Fred sitting with George in the Great Hall, surrounded by other boys in our year, and every girl in my dorm. Except me. That's it. I snapped, marching up to Fred and standing in front of him with my arms crossed. George's eyes widened, and he sank into the background. Fred stared up at me.

"Wow. I'm surprised you're not carrying his baby." His words were like a kick in the stomach. As if I wasn't already on the ground.

"Care to tell me about your little disagreement with Oliver?" I ignored his comment, not wanting him to see how much it hurt.

"Well, I don't usually share my opinions with hookers, cause I can't pay." He had no trouble saying the words, and it hurt to hear them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw George shake his head and stare at his brother in disappointment. But I couldn't hold onto the rage that was building in me for much longer.

"Fred Weasley, I don't ever want to see you again. Don't talk to me, don't touch me, and if you even so much as _look _at me or Oliver in the wrong way, I have no trouble writing your mother and telling her _exactly _what you have been up to." My words were thick with rage, but also pain. I ignored the string of unmentionable words forming in my head, choosing instead to attack something much more venerable; his popularity. I referred to the plans about his and George's joke shop they wanted to open. It was just a thought now, but I know they want it, and I also know Molly would never approve.

Fred looked at me as if I'd committed a murder. Yes, we did make a pact that we wouldn't tell anyone about the shop, and technically, I had just broken it, but he made me an enemy the second those words came out of his mouth.

I turned to leave, pausing to look at the girls looking at me like I was insane. Hell, maybe I was, but I personally don't give a damn what they think.

**George's POV**

I watched Dee disappear down the corridor, and I had no second thoughts as I hurried after her. She needed me more than Fred did. I tried to talk to him, I really did, but he wouldn't listen. I followed the sound of her ballet flats against the marble floor, until I turned the corner and saw something I haven't seen since second year; Dee, collapsed on the ground, a trail of silent tears running down her face.

I sank to my knees next to her, and hugged her. She didn't protest, accepting my embrace.

"I really thought he had accepted it." She tried to make her voice strong, but it shook with pain. Fred had really hurt her, because it took a lot to make Evangeline Deagan cry.

"Me too." I pulled her off the ground and started to walk back to the common room. She wiped her eyes, stood up straight, and stopped leaning on me. I knew how much she hated being weak around…anyone really.

We entered the common room, only to see what I had been praying we wouldn't. Fred with Lee, smiling, even though you could see how solemn he was. Dee gave a small wince at his laugh. I couldn't blame her. He said some awful things back there.

"Its okay, just go to bed." I whispered. She nodded, and began walking. Fred watched her as easily as he would watch a Quidditch match. _Look away Fred_, I thought. _She'll kill if she catches you_. Dee did catch him, and she wouldn't let it go unnoticed.

"So Fred, you got money now?" She referred to his previous hooker comment. She stopped in her tracks, turned her head toward him, and smiled at the small flicker of hurt in his eyes. Fred was utterly stumped. He just stared at her like the git he is.

"Ha, well, I should have known someone like you wouldn't have respect for hookers." She shook her head as if scolding herself. "Silly me. Guess I just need to _accept _that, don't I?" Her features were placed in a malicious expression, and I must admit, she can be pretty scary when she wants. With a final sorrow laugh, she walked casually up the stairs, but not fast enough that her stifled sob didn't echo off the walls.

**A/N: HURRAY FOR LONGER CHAPTERS! **

**So, you guys like the drama? Questions? Comments? Criticism? I love them all, so please review if you can! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviews, follows and puts this story on their favorites! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Dee and anyone else you don't recognize. **

**Dee's POV**

I don't think I've gone out of my way to avoid one of the twins before. Like, ever.

I was still best friends with George. I can't blame him for something his brother did. But that didn't stop me from pretending Fred didn't exist, tensing up whenever he came in the room, and getting stinging tears every time I thought about him.

Oliver refused to let be alone whenever we had any free time. And during class, I always stole George in whatever we were doing, and made sure to sit as far away from Fred as possible, whilst still being in sight. I wanted him to have to look at me, in the eyes, everyday, and relive all the memories we ever shared, and I wanted it to hurt. Oh yeah, I can be really evil if I want to be. And trust me, I want to be. It was kind of like the fight we had earlier this year, except now; I don't want to be friends again. I do miss him, but what he said that night couldn't be taken back, and his words hurt. A lot.

But sitting in Transfiguration, trying to turn a cup into some kind of rodent, was pretty hard when I had a pair of eyes boring into my back the whole time. Especially when those eyes belonged to Fred. So, when lunch came around, I rushed to the seat Oliver made sure to save for me everyday.

"How was class?" He asked gently. I was tired of this. The whole 'victim' role didn't work for me. I don't want people thinking I let him wound me.

"Oliver, I'm fine." I smiled up at him, speaking words I didn't fully believe. They weren't all a lie. No, I wasn't fine, but I _would _be, and that's all that matters. Right?

He sighed. "Okay, okay. Now eat up." He ruffled my hair playfully before returning to his plate. I wasn't very hungry. I usually ended up giving half my plate to an anxious Harley, who hid under the bench at dinner. The sly thing.

Now, weeks after the destruction of the friendship between Fred and me, I sat on the chair in the seventh year boy's dormitory, feeling much better. And, I was not alone on this chair. Oliver was seated under me, his fingers in their usual spot, tangled in my hair. We were in a heated make-out. Talk about a pick me up.

Oliver let out a low moan. I smiled at the huskiness of his tone. I knew he had felt my smile when he jokingly picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and carried me to his bed. He dropped me on it, lied on top of me, and continued our kiss. Our lips moving in sync, his hands found the hem of my red blouse, lifting it and tracing his fingers down my side. I pulled my lips from his, as he began kissing my neck.

"Too much" I breathed. Oliver stopped immediately. We already had this discussion. Oliver wasn't a virgin. But I was. And he said he would wait, if I wasn't ready he wouldn't make me. And I wasn't ready. I was emotionally unstable at the moment, and I don't think I can handle another feud like the one I had with Fred.

"Thank you." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"For stopping? Because it was awfully hard." He laughed.

"For everything." I said seriously. He was there for me when I needed him.

"Your welcome Dee." He kissed my forehead, and pulled me to my feet. "We should get to lunch, don't you think?" Oliver asked, answering his own question by grabbing my hand and dragging me to the Great Hall.

We entered the room and began walking to our seats, when I heard a shout.

"Dee! Come sit with me! Please?" George yelled from the other side of the table. I looked at Oliver, he nodded in agreement.

"You haven't sat with him in a while, go ahead." He kissed my cheek before I bounced over to George. I tousled his hair lively before sitting on his right. I looked at who we were sitting with. Lee, Dean, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Fred, sitting at the end of the line of people. I looked away, and started putting food on my plate.

"Haven't seen you in a while." George smiled at my company.

"Yeah, I've been spending a lot of time with Oliver, sorry" I explained, while slipping Harley a piece of chicken.

"I understand." George's eyes flickered to his brother. I ignored this. I don't want to think about Fred right now, not while I'm in such a good mood.

We ate our lunch with polite conversation between all of us. The main topic of discussion was Sirius Black, an Azkaban escapee. I still couldn't believe he actually made it out. No ones ever escaped. It frightened me. I met up with Oliver on the way up.

"How was lunch without me?" I teased.

"Unbearable. In fact, I think I may have to spend more time with you, to make up for lost time." Oliver put a hand on his head, and winked at me. Laughing, we approached the common room. I stopped dead in my tracks. Students crowded the portrait hole, whispering in panicked tones. I stood on my tiptoes, my eyes above the mound of heads; I could clearly see the three long slashes going down the fat lady's painting.

I turned my rigid body toward Oliver, who not needing to stand on his toes could see the scenario perfectly. He looked just as shocked as I was. I instantly turned back to the host of Gryffindors, searching. I found who I was looking for, and I squeezed, -okay, maybe 'shoved' is a better word- through the kids until I could reach my arms around George. I heard him sigh, and wrap his arms around me.

"I couldn't find you, I was so worried. Me and Fred-" He stopped short. He looked like a little boy who had just spilled a big secret. I didn't think my eyes could get any bigger, but still I stared at him with widening eyes. He and _Fred _were looking for me? Fred? Just as my mind began to clear, I felt a second pair of arms hug me from behind, and heard a sickeningly familiar sigh. I froze. This was the first time Fred and me touched since the fight. This was the first time we came with a one-foot distance of each other.

"Dee, where were you?" He questioned. Did he not realize how awkward this was? It seemed he could read my mind, because he pulled away hastily and looked surprised with himself.

"I was with Oliver." I answered shortly. I thought about going back to Oliver's side, but decided against it when I saw the students move toward the Great Hall.

"Oh, right." His reply was quiet.

"Well, er…I think Dumbledore wants us to go to the Great Hall. So, um, lets go." George attempted to break the tension, but you could see how happy he was to have Fred and me speaking again. We filed in behind the others, catching up with what we missed during our brief encounter. Apparently Sirius Black was in the castle. I shivered involuntarily. How he managed to get in with these dementors was beyond me, I was just grateful no one got hurt. Dumbledore had all the students sleeping in the Great Hall. The head boy instructed me to a lumpy blue sleeping bag. Right in between Fred and George. Yippee. I grabbed the pillow and sank under the covers. I heard everyone do the same, and soon the lights were out and I was staring at a star filled sky. I heard whispers everywhere, and it didn't matter how much the head boys and girls tried, they couldn't keep everyone quiet.

"Dee?" I heard Fred whisper, he sounded scared. Whether it was from Sirius Black or speaking to me again, I didn't care. I sighed.

"What?" I tried to keep the longing out of my voice, but even I could hear a small bit of it.

"I'm sorry." He responded after a few moments silence. I couldn't help but give a small miserable laugh.

"Sorry doesn't fix everything Fred." I wanted so badly to forgive him, to hug him and be best friends again. But I can't just pretend that this didn't hurt me.

"I know. I just…I don't like fighting with you." His voice was sincere.

"I don't exactly love it either." I turned on my back so I could stare ahead of me. "But you know it's not that easy."

"What's not?" He rolled on his side to look at me. I kept my eyes on the ceiling.

"Forgiving you." I was reluctant to let him know how I felt.

"Why?" He really didn't understand this, did he?

"Do you have any idea what its like to have your boyfriend tell you one of your best friends called you a tramp, and then go and be humiliated in front of _everybody_? And not just that, but the fact that you had no trouble saying any of that? And it took you weeks, _weeks_, to come and apologize, and when you do, it's during a possibly life-threatening situation?" I was out of breath, and had agonizing tears filling my eyes. Fred took his time digesting all this. I could tell he was thinking.

"No, I don't know what that's like, and I'm sorry I made you go through this. I truly am Dee, and I want nothing more than to be friends again." I could hear the truth in his words. I felt one tear stray and fall down my cheek. I kept my eyes on the sky, looking into the patterns of the stars. I heard Fred sigh, his sheets ruffle and I felt him lay his head on my pillow.

"You're a real git sometimes, you know that?" I managed. He laughed and sat up, bending to kiss my cheek affectionately.

"Alright George, I know your awake." I whispered to my right, where George was laying.

"Well, it's about time you two made up!" He commented, turning on his side to go back to bed. I did the same, and was soon asleep.

Okay, so at least one good thing came out of Sirius Black's break in. I was back to being best friends with the twins. _Both_ of them.

**A/N: Yay for quick updates! What did you guys think of the make-up scene? I decided to bring Dee and Fred together again. As **_**FRIENDS.**_** But don't worry; I plan on stirring up the drama soon! Thanks for reading, and thanks to **_**.Squirrel**_** and **_**Arielle **_**(you know who you are Arielle) for reviewing! I really appreciate it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Dee and anyone else you don't recognize.**

Once Fred and me got back into the groove of things, life became surprisingly boring. Classes drowned on as usual, and with homework, studying and my on-going relationship with Oliver, things were...dare I say it, normal. Well, as normal as a girl who was best friends with Fred and George Weasley could get.

So, I sat in Transfiguration, effortlessly changing my goblet into a mouse, then the chair into a cat, and then a desk into a dog. Honestly, I was getting bored. Again.

"How the bloody hell do you do that?" Fred whispered to me, after yet another cat walked off my desk.

I shrugged. "Genius mind? Amazingly talented, I could go on." Fred rolled his eyes and went back to his now furry goblet. Professor McGonagall dismissed us shortly after. I gathered my things and prepared to go after George after he threw a small paper bomb at me when McGonagall put a gentle hand in front of me.

"Miss. Deagan, I would like a word." She stood at her desk, looking at me with…pride? _Pride? _What had I done?

"It has come to my attention that you have an exceptional gift in my class Miss Deagan." I couldn't help but give a small blush at her praise.

"Thank you Professor, but if you don't mind me asking, am I in trouble?" I peered at her through innocent looking eyes. She looked amused.

"No, quite the contrary actually. Because of your gifts, I would like to talk to you about possibly becoming an Animagus."

I froze at her words. Me? An Animagus? I tingled with excitement over the kinds of things I could get away with.

"Really?" I was stunned. Professor McGonagall laughed.

"Well, if you don't want to-"

"No, I do!" I assured her. "Just…why me?" I was looking at her with full curiosity now.

"Well, you have excellent marks in my class, and I can see how well, bored you are with class now." She smiled at me knowingly. I can't hold my excitement anymore.

"Do you know what kind of animal it will be?" I asked, anticipation welling in my eyes.

"I trust you know your Patronus already?" She glanced up from her desk. Its true. I had learned in third year, my brother Jake taught me. I still remember the joy that overcame me as a silver fennec fox burst from my wand.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, its safe to assume that is your Animagus form as well." I swear I saw her give a small eye roll at my squeal of pleasure. I _have _to tell the twins!

"Miss Deagan, I think it's best if you tell this only to your close friends." _Mind reader_. "I'm sure both Mr. Weasleys will want to know, but you should keep it at that." Shooting me a stern look, she explained the process. I guess I had to drink some potion and have some spell cast on me every other night, and come here on those nights so she could train me. I didn't care what the cost was. Imagine the stuff we could pull off with this…

I walked back to the common room, practically bursting with the news. Of course, it was a bummer I couldn't tell Oliver, but he's planning Quidditch stuff right now, so no harm, no foul.

I was bouncing by the time I got in the small, homey room. I quickly singled out Fred and George, pulling them by the back of their shirts from the couch. I made sure to give Alicia my best sarcastic shrug. Mwa-ha-ha.

"Merlin, Dee!" Fred grumbled when I had brought them safely up to their room. I preferred theirs, seeing as I didn't feel like sprinting up the girl's steps when it turned to a slide.

"Shut up Fred! I have _big _news!" I lowered my voice and glanced around to make sure no one was there. Both the twins leaned, and I began eagerly rambling away my story.

After I was finished, Fred and George both had mischievous grins on their faces.

"Do you realize what this means?" Fred whispered. I flashed him a knowing look.

"How much stuff we could get away with…"George agreed. They both got that dazed look on their faces.

"Yes, yes, I know!" I hushed them. "But you can't tell anybody! McGonagall thinks I should be a full, registered Animagus by the end of the year, but for now we have to keep it to ourselves." I made them both swear to not tell a soul.

"So, you told Oliver?" Fred looked toward me as we walked back to out usual couch.

"Nah, can't. McGonagall made it perfectly clear it was _two_ people only." I leaned my back against the arm of the couch, folding my legs under me.

"So you told us?" George questioned.

"Well, yeah. You guys _are_ my best friends, and besides, it's a lot more fun planning out the possibilities with you two." I picked up Harley, who wandered up to me from…wherever he spends his free time.

Speaking of Oliver, I hadn't seen him in a while. I mean, I saw him around school and in the common room, but we hadn't really spent any time together in a while. He's been telling me he has Quidditch and he also has to study for his N.E.W.T.'s, but where was 'Dee-time' in his schedule now? I didn't want to complain, because he really _did_ have a lot on his mind, it is his last year. But still, I couldn't help but feel the least bit neglected.

"You would pick us over your boyfriend?" Fred widened his eyes in mocked shock.

"We're touched!" George finished, as I rolled my eyes.

We finished up our homework, well, actually, _I _did my homework, and they just copied down everything I wrote. Cheating gits.

I yawned, just about ready to fall asleep on the couch.

"Alright, well, I'm done for the day." I announced, collecting my things.

"Yeah, us too." The twins said in unison. I laughed, said good night and went up to my room, hoping tomorrow would be as exciting.

Be careful what you wish for.

**Dun, dun, DUUUUUUN!**

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapters so short! I **_**really **_**wanted to get to the next one! **

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reads and reviews! Keep reading,**

**~weasleygirl98**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just Dee and anyone else you don't recognize.**

The next morning was hectic.

My alarm clock's volume was way too loud, scaring me half to death upon awakening. I had to perform the spell to straighten my hair seven times for it to actually stay. _Seven!_ When I finally walked into the common room, I was bombarded with insults from Alicia. The bitch. And at breakfast, Fred managed to spill all three cups of his pumpkin juice on me. So, all in all, I wasn't in a good mood but the time classes had ended.

I managed to pull myself to the common room, mumble the password the Fat Lady, and collapsed on the couch. I was so darn tired! I mentally groaned as I pulled out my homework, though I was thankful for the twin's detention and finally leaving me to peace. I was just finishing up my work when Oliver walked through the portrait hole. I immediately got up and called his name.

"Oliver!" He looked up at me, looking winded and stressed.

"Not now Dee, I have to study!" He walked up to his room.

Study? Hadn't he been doing that for the past week and a half? And if not now, when? Okay, I'm complaining again. I pushed aside my worries, and headed down to dinner. Oliver wasn't there either. But I took my usual seat in between the twins.

"I'll pass." I scrunched my nose in disgust as George offered me a half-eaten Treacle Tart.

"Suit yourself." He shoved the rest in his mouth and took no shame in smiling at me, his mouth still full.

"Ew. Okay, my appetite is officially gone." I pushed my plate away. I ruffled George's hair as I left for my room.

I walked through the common room and trudged up the stairs. I was so ready for bed. Just as I was about to change into my pajamas, I remembered by Potions book that I left in the library. Groaning, I walked down the stairs and into the hallways. I don't know if you all knew this, but when everyone is at dinner –well, except Oliver-, the hallways can be pretty damn scary. I bumped up my speed as I walked toward the library. Soon, I could see the entry; thankful the library didn't close until another five minutes. I wonder if Oliver is in here? Maybe I could get more than a three-word answer from him.

I walked to the tables, and instantly felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

There, sitting at one of the tables, was Oliver, practically eating some seventh year Gryffindors face. I felt hot, stinging tears spring up to my eyes, but I pushed them down. My sadness was quickly replaced with rage. And I mean real, _real_ anger. What can I say? Raging teenage hormones kicked in.

I marched straight up to the table, grabbed my book, and slammed it on the table that they were seated. Oliver shoved the girl off him, looking up at me with confusion.

"Dee, its not what it looks like!" He began frantically. Oh no, I wasn't going to take this bullshit.

"Oh? Because it _looks _like your sneaking around behind my back, and I'm _fairly _certain that's what it is." I was still standing up, seething.

"Dee, she forced herself on me! I swe-"

"Shut the fuck up Oliver!" I yelled. The other girl looked at me in shock. I'm sure she was upset about what Oliver said.

"Dee, I-" Oliver was now standing, reaching his arm out at me.

"Save it!" I smacked his arm away. "You know, I came up here, thinking about you, _worrying _about why you were avoiding me." The girl he was with snorted with laughter. I turned to her.

"If I hear another sound come out of that stuck up mouth of yours, so help me, I will rip your throat out myself." I whispered menacingly. That shut her up. I directed my attention to Oliver again.

"Oliver, I really hope they add cheating with an annoying slut to the N.E.W.T.'s list, because I'm sure you'd be _great_ at it." I had no trouble raising my voice when I said this. The 'annoying slut' gasped, as if I was the one at fault here.

"Dee, just listen…just trust me." Oliver looked up at me with pleading eyes. But there was no way in hell he was getting out of this. No. Way.

"No, Oliver, you lost all my trust the second you decided to cheat, and you'll never get it back." The tears were back, but I forced them not to spill.

"Dee…" He began again. It seemed like all he could do say was my name. Pity, I really wanted to hear his excuse for this. Just then, the girl gave a high-pitched, cruel laugh. That's it. I told this bitch to shut up. I snapped. Turning on my heel, I whirled around, smacked her across the face, picked up my book and left them both in a shocked silence.

Going into the common room after that was hard. On the way back, the tears I pushed away returned, and they were flowing down my cheeks. The Fat Lady took one look at me, and opened the entrance. I mumbled a thanks, and entered what I'm sure would be hell.

Just as I thought, the twins were both sitting on the couch, playing exploding snap. Oliver and his new friend sat at one of the tables, they must have beaten me here. Seeing them together brought another fleet of tears to my eyes. I pushed my hair in my face, hiding my expression with it. Too late.

"Dee! I just beat George four times in a…" Fred looked up at me; the smile quickly vanished from his face. "Dee, what happened?" He and George both got up and ran to me. I couldn't help it, another wave of tears came over me, and I buried my face in my hair again. As if Fred and George had realization thrown upon them. They both turned to Oliver, eyes ablaze.

Fred was fuming. "What the fuck did you do Wood?" That word was certainly making its way around today.

"Nothing! Its not Oliver's fault that he was stuck in a relationship with that slut!" The girl –whom I found out later, was named Carla- yelled and pointed in my direction. This girl must have a death wish or something. Fred opened his mouth, but I walked over and shushed him.

"Its okay." I whispered, not trusting myself to speak aloud.

"Are you sure?" George put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Well, I for one have had enough drama for one day." I composed myself so that I was standing tall, using my usual sarcastic tone. "Fred, George, leave them alone. Carla, why don't you go find another bastard to sleep with? And Oliver, do me a favor, and go to hell." I turned, forcing a reassuring smile at the twins, and went up to bed, tears now pouring freely down my face.

**Next Morning**

Man, I swear, news spread around here faster than sound. Everyone was already talking about Oliver and me, and I'm almost positive that Carla managed to get every freaking seventh year in Gryffindor to hate my guts. Bitch.

Fred and George never left my side, and had been skipping Quidditch practice, despite my protests. It was a wonder I could even go to the loo without those two. I was thankful, but it was just one time, one guy, and one crumby relationship over with. Not that big of a deal, right?

Apparently, it _was_ a big deal. I had to explain to Fred and George exactly what happened, and I was reduced to sitting on Fred so he wouldn't go and beat the crap out of Oliver when I finished, but, I still grateful that I had the twins. But they still had to go to practice, and I reluctantly agreed to go with them. This was going to be fun. Not.

"Don't let him talk to you." George instructed me while we walked across the Quidditch pitch.

"And if he does, call us." Fred finished. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, I'm more than capable of handling Oliver myself." I assured them, taking my seat in the stands. I watched them walk to the changing rooms, just as Katie, Angelina and Alicia stepped out. Angelina spotted me, and began whispered feverishly to Alicia. I noted Katie's annoyed eye roll, and walked in astonishment as she walked through them and up to me.

"Don't let them bother you. They're just can't get over the fact that Oliver isn't all he's turned out to be." She whispered, before joining the rest of the emerging team. I smiled at the twins, ignoring Oliver's gaze. The practice went quickly, and I was glad that Fred and George didn't fall behind. I sat, shivering, and waiting for them to come out, when I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"She's nothing, you know." I knew who 'she' was, and I knew that it was Oliver standing behind me.

"That didn't stop you from snogging the sense out of her every freaking night." My voice was cold. I sharply removed his hand from my shoulder and scooted away from his grasp.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Oliver sat down close, too close. I moved away again before responding.

"Yeah, me too." I kept my answer short, revealing nothing about how hurt I had been all week.

"Dee, I…I love you." His voice was barely above a whisper. I froze at what he had just said. He _loved _me? Love? I laughed, the sound miserable and hollow.

"Too bad you had to fucking cheat on me to realize it." I stood up now, prepared to go into the changing room to get the twins. Oliver grabbed my arm.

"Let me go." I said warningly.

"Dee, did you hear me? I love you!" His grip tightened, restricting my arm.

"Oliver, you're hurting me!" I kept my voice level, but I wanted to scream. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the familiar voice of Fred.

"Let her go Wood!" I could hear his footsteps.

"Now!" George was here too. I was immediately relieved. George walked up and pushed Oliver away, while Fred checked me over for injuries.

"Guys, I'm fine." I grabbed them both and began walking away before any damage could be done to Oliver. Fred and George both put an arm around my shoulders while we walked back to the common room. After letting them know I really _was_ fine, I went to bed. Well, I lied in bed, but I didn't sleep. The pain of Oliver's betrayal was fresh again, and I hated myself for letting him hurt me so much. But the year was soon coming to an end, and then he would graduate, and I will never have to see him again. With that happy thought in mind, I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:" Okay guys, this is the one that contains the scene from CH1, so heads up. **

**Fred's POV**

Okay, this is my chance. She's free, wounded, but free.

Dee was single, absolutely, completely _single._ Only one problem. Alicia.

Plus, Dee seemed to be doing a lot better since the brief encounter on the Quidditch pitch. She smiled more, and talked. Mostly answering Animagus questions from George and me, but still.

So it was decided. I'm going to break up with Alicia. Its not like I haven't done it before, its just, Dee. I'm nervous, anxious and scared. So scared I had to consult George about it. I know, pathetic.

"She's still head-over-heels in love with you, mate" George reassured.

"You sure?" I asked nervously.

"Positive."

I let out a sigh of relief. I could do this. With that, I marched into the common room and headed straight for Alicia.

I found her seated in the common room, talking animatedly with Katie.

"Uh, Alicia, could I have a minute?"

She nodded and excused herself from the table. I led her to a secluded hallway, and turned to face her once more.

"So Fred, what's this all about?" She questioned.

"Well, Alicia, you're a really great girl and all, but I think we should break up." I whispered the last part, afraid of her reaction. But all she did was nod.

"I knew this was coming." Her words shocked me, and I opened my eyes in confusion. "I see the way you look at her, Fred." Her voice was softer.

"Look at who?"

"Evangeline." She answered. "I just knew you were going to break up with me for her."

"Oh. I'm sorry Alicia." I hadn't really known what to say. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything."

"You didn't. It's alright. I'll see you around Fred." Though she still looked a bit disheartened, I walked back to the common room, in search of Dee.

She was curled up in a loveseat with Harley in her lap, reading what looked like a book on Animagus transformations.

"Hello love." I squished myself next to her.

"Hey Fred, did you know that early transformations can be triggered by strong emotions? McGonagall told me that soon, I have to watch my temper because I'm going to start early!" Her eyes twinkled, and her hair was sweeping just above her waste.

"Dee, that's amazing!" I hugged her, and then made my face as serious as I could, through my nerves.

"Hey Dee, I was just, you know, wondering, if maybe, if you wanted to, we could, um, go to Hogsmeade together." My words came slow, watching her reaction with every syllable.

"Fred, I always go with you guys." She said matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean, with me, like, on a date." Her eyes flashed confusion, then understanding. She set her mouth in a small frown. Uh-oh.

"Fred, I know our past is…complicated…but I don't think I'm entirely _ready_ for a relationship right now. I'm really sorry." Her eyes now held sincerity, and I realized I should have seen this coming.

"It's okay, I understand." I managed.

"Dee?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I'll wait."

"What?"

I looked her in the eyes. "I can wait for you." I repeated. She smiled sweetly. "Now go see McGonagall, so we can start those plans." I smiled back.. I watched her get up, and walk out of the common room, thinking about the promise I had just made with her.

D**ee's POV**

I walked back from McGonagall's two hours later, a grin stretched over my face. She said I was advancing very quickly, and I had successfully completed my first transformation. But now, if I got worked up, she said I can transform in times of anger, sadness or hurt. Got to watch out now.

I thought about what Fred had just said to me. And I felt terrible. Yes, I still had feelings for him, but I don't think I could handle a real relationship with him right now. Being friends was easier. For now. Fred had said he would wait for me. Just the thought made me smile.

Then I heard a shrill cry from behind me.

~ "Hey, Evangeline!" I knew who that was. Just about the only person who called me by my first name.

"What do you want Angelina?" I asked, not stopping when she caught up with me. I knew Angelina. I _loathed _her. Entirely.

"Just, stay away from Fred, okay. He has no interest in you. So stop being so desperate." She stood confidently, a look of triumph growing on her face.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Did she really just say that? I heard her turn on her heels but if she thought I was going to take this quietly, she had another thing coming.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my voice dripping with attitude.

"You heard me. Stop throwing yourself at him, he doesn't want you. You guys are just _friends_." She dragged out the word friends, as if I should be jealous that was all I had. "It's a bit funny to see you try so hard, actually." Angelina was amused at her own comment.

"Alright missy, listen closely, cause I'm not repeating myself." My voice was dripping with its usual sarcasm. "I don't give a flying rats ass what you think about me, but don't you dare bring my friendship with Fred into this." I leaned in, gritting my teeth.

She chuckled.

"Well, when you have some psychotic girl trying to get with your boyfriend, I think I can bring anything I want into this conversation." She stood up tall, spreading her feet apart. It didn't matter though. I was still a good 2 inches taller.

"Oh really? Well, I'll try to 'contain' myself." I said turning away. "Have a fun time whoring around." I gave her a two-finger salute and headed down the hall.

"How dare you!" She screeched. I heard footsteps and then she grabbed my shoulder, turned me around and slapped me across the face. Hard. Rage welled up inside me. I had been through enough fights to know I'd be sporting a swollen lip tomorrow.

She looked up at me, looking smug and then turned away.

And at that point, I did what any level headed, self-respecting witch would.

I walked right up to her and punched her in the face.~

I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. Angelina had held her eye, then turned and ran down the hallway.

Meanwhile, I was panicking. I felt needles, pricking me all over, and then I felt myself transforming, and a brief white flash blinded me.

I looked around me, and in my fox form, suddenly the room felt much bigger. I was freaking out. Freaking. Out. I started trotting toward the common room, keeping out of the sight of late night travelers. When I reached the common room door, the Fat Lady screamed.

"A rat!" She wailed. Somebody help me, there's a RAT!"

A rat? That's offensive. I am most certainly _not _a rat. Hello, fox! But I guess I should thank the Fat Lady, because her screams awoke two boys, who opened the door, dressed in pajamas.

"Bloody hell! Go back to be-" George stopped short at the sight of me.

"Hey Fred, who's the only person we know who can turn into a fennec fox, and knows where the Gryffindor common room is?"

"I don't know George, give me a hint?" Fred joked, rubbing his chin in fake thought. I hissed and swiped at their ankles. They laughed.

"What happened Dee?" Fred picked me up, and closed the portrait hole. Once inside, he put me on the couch, and I had to try for 5 minutes before I could make it back to my human form. When they saw my lip, the asked what happened but I told them I was tired and went to bed. I would tell them tomorrow. I mean, Angelina _had_ said that Fred was her boyfriend. But could Fred have really moved on that fast, even after what he told me?

**Next Morning**

I woke up late, it being a Saturday morning. I examined my lip in the mirror. It was still swollen, and now had a scab going vertically down the right side. Groaning, I pulled on some jeans and a black tee shirt and headed for breakfast.

Apparently, I wasn't the only one who slept in. Fred came strolling into the Great Hall, and sat himself across George and me. Just a few minutes earlier, George managed to pry out of me the truth about last night, and he agreed not to tell Fred, because _I _had to.

"You guys seen Angelina? Somebody gave her a nasty black eye last night. She claims she fell down the stairs, but no stairs made _that_ bruise. No way." He spoke like he was making small talk.

"Whoever it was, I'd like to give them a hug." He mumbled. My head snapped up.

"What?" I whispered. "I thought she was your girlfriend?" At this, Fred looked horrified.

"Girlfriend?" He said the word like he thought it was a joke. "Who told you that?"

I retold the story of last night to him.

"And then I um…punched her. After that I felt myself transforming and I ran to the common room."

"Merlin Dee. You _punched _her? I must say I'm proud." He smiled.

"Proud? Fred, this whole thing happened because she said you were her boyfriend." I shook my head.

"That may potentially be my fault." George whispered, bringing himself to attention.

"What do you mean 'potentially?" I hissed.

"Well, I may have kissed Angelina last night, but then McGonagall came and I had to leave, she must have thought that I was Fred." I gaped at George.

"Why in hell would you kiss that _bitch_?" I said, my tone dubious.

"Lee dared me to." He shrugged, shoveling a mouthful of eggs in his mouth.

"George!" Fred shouted accusingly. "You didn't stick around long enough to tell her it was you?"

"Sorry! I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could!" George defended.

"Guys!" I interrupted. "Its okay." I breathed in relief. Fred wasn't Angelina's boyfriend, and I got an excuse to punch her anyway. Overall, the situation was fine by me.

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating! I just found out I'm moving, and I am also writing an Albus Potter/OC (HP Next Generation) so check it out if you want. :) Review?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

The school year went by faster than I had expected. Already it was coming to a close. It was a bit hard to believe. But, with all the drama –Sirius Black related or other- I was kind of glad. So, when Professor McGonagall came bursting into the common room with urgent news for Fred, George and me, I wasn't that surprised.

"Mr. Weasleys!" Professor shouted. "Your brother is in the hospital wing, along with Mr. Potter, I suggest you two come with me." She threw a last fleeting glance at me. "You might as well come to Miss. Deagan, you're as good as family anyway." I didn't exactly jump for joy, as the news McGonagall told us wasn't what I would consider 'good'. I shared an anxious and worried look with the twins as we climbed the staircase.

"Professor, what happened, exactly?" I asked cautiously.

"I think it's best if Mr. Potter told you." She answered stiffly. We came to the wide doors and swiftly pushed them open, flooding inside just in time to see a very confused looking Ron laying on a cot with a bandaged leg, and Harry and Hermione standing in the middle of the room, a large watch around their necks.

"Someone wanna tell us what's going on here?" Fred spoke from behind me.

"Its kind of a long story…" Harry answered with a shrug.

Ugh. Can't we have one completely _normal _year for a change?

I guess not.

The scarlet train sparkled in front of me. I listened to the sounds of Hogwarts students, boarding the train to go back home. I walked lively into it and began searching for the compartment that contained her friends. Apparently Sirius Black was innocent, and Harry's godfather; Peter Pettigrew had framed him. When she saw two splotches of red through the doors, she slid them open and sat down next to Fred, George and Lee sitting across from them. I put my trunk away and placed the carrier containing Harley by my feet.

"So guys, what are you're plans for the summer?" Lee asked, toying with a chocolate frog card.

"Dunno'. I'm pretty sure my mother's going to strangle me for not writing all year though." I laughed.

"Dee, we've been meaning to ask you, if its alright, if you wanted to spend the summer with us at the Burrow?" Fred asked, a hopeful smile on his lips.

"You mean like, the _whole _summer?" I questioned. I usually stayed at the Burrow for the last few weeks of summer, never the full summer.

"Yeah, our mum already asked your mum, and she said, as long as you write, its fine!" George added. I grinned.

"Well, I don't know how I'm going to handle you two for an entire summer…" I teased, rolling my eyes.

"So, a yes then?" Fred looked at me.

"Absolutely!" I agreed.

The idea of summer vacation just got a whole lot better.

"Evangeline!" Mrs. Weasley ran over to me and smothered me in a very Mrs. Weasley-like hug.

"How have you been Deary?" She asked, holding me at an arms length and looking over me.

"Fine, and thank you so much for having me over for the summer." I smiled.

"Oh, its nothing, now lets get going." She ushered us all to the barrier. Just as I was about to step through, Fred grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Dee?" He bent his head a bit to look me in the eye.

"Yeah Fred?" I asked confused. Then he did the last thing I would've expected.

He kissed me. And I kissed him back. We stayed in an embrace for what didn't feel like long enough until we broke apart.

"So…where does this leave…us?" I whispered, our foreheads resting against each other.

"At a fresh start." His tone made it sound more like a question.

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek before we both proceeded to the barrier.

This was going to be a summer to remember.

**IMPORTAT A/N: AHHHH!**

**Okay guys, part one is officially OVER! **

**Don't be to upset though ;)**

**The first chapter of Part two should be up sometime this week, and who knows, maybe chapter two as well? We'll see. I think I'll probably name it something like Drama, Love and a Tournament, but be on the look out, I'll post a new chapter when I decide on a name.**

**Thanks a bunch to **_**UltimateLoveStorys **_**for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate what you said! **

**And thanks to EVERYONE who reads my stories! I can't believe you all actually read the thoughts that come up in the twisted mind of mine, but I love you all!**

**Okay, I feel stupid. Thanks for letting me know I posted CH4 instead of CH14...  
**

** ~weasleygirl98**


End file.
